<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's (Not) Complicated by Syakuya of a Depth (SylviaoftheDepths)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315724">It's (Not) Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaoftheDepths/pseuds/Syakuya%20of%20a%20Depth'>Syakuya of a Depth (SylviaoftheDepths)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acting, Aromantic Kim Taehyung | V, Asexual Park Jimin (BTS), Fae &amp; Fairies, Gen, King Kim Namjoon | RM, Marriage, Prince Kim Taehyung | V, Queen Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vmin Bingo 2020, dating site</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaoftheDepths/pseuds/Syakuya%20of%20a%20Depth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Taehyung is about to graduate high school with his first movie deal as an adult. His family is famous and so is he and if he takes the deal, it'll solidify his career from popular second male lead to genuine male lead.</p><p>But dropping the "second" in the "male lead" role requires overcoming a huge hurdle that's kept him from truly playing any main lead role: romance. He can crash into a main lead and help them pick up their scattered belongings, claim he wants to be by their side, and put them in comprising positions and stare intensely into their eyes, but he can't fake what he doesn't really know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom), Vmin Bingo Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's (Not) Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodoa/pseuds/Dodoa">Dodoa</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_enchanted/pseuds/emma_enchanted">emma_enchanted</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister">27twinsister</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister">27twinsister</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister">27twinsister</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Square/pseuds/Crimson_Square">Crimson_Square</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBalance/pseuds/DarkBalance">DarkBalance</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts">GenAndAroPrompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, below I'm going to put the long list of prompts that finalized this idea I had no idea what to do with, so you can skip it if you don't want to bother reading all that! But if you do read it, you can probably get the gist of the storyline from start to finish from it!</p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>i'll just come right out and say it - i want a fic about an alloaro character. that's it. that's literally the whole prompt. do anything you want with it. [does a funky little dance] alloaro rights</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>I just really like the idea of someone who seems really 'sexual' being aro. or vice versa: a hopeless romantic being ace. if that makes sense at all..? i guess the whole point is people being like, wait really? because it doesn't seem so. and the person is just like bro that's not how it works</p><p>i mean, alternatively, someone who identifies with the split attraction model, who's either ace or aro, and saying, fuck society's expectations</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Any fandom!<br/>The main character is a famous actor who gets the opportunity to be the main character in a romance movie. Except: they're aromantic. Do they accept or deny the role? How does it go if they accept?</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Any fandom!<br/>The main character is about to graduate high school and has never been on a real date. Someone mentions this, and the character basically goes “why do I have to?”</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Any fandom, any character, etc...</p><p>Just a quick little story about an asexual and/or aromantic person going on a date with someone who doesn’t know about it. Do they tell the person or stumble through without?</p><p>That’s basically it, do whatever you want</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>I'd love to read about any of those tropes that usually end in the characters having sex or proclaiming their undying love for each other, you know the 'they have to share a bed, because the hotel was fully occupied' kind of thing, except without that part at the end, they are friends and that's exactly how they like it.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Any fandom!<br/>A character who is aromantic (and/or asexual) coming out to someone! Parents, siblings, friends, anyone. Just as long as the people are generally accepting and it has a happy ending.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>He wasn’t the first who swore he’d do anything for me; he was just the first one I believed.</p><p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Fandom of your choice.</p><p>Someone gets married for decidedly non-romantic reasons: Tax reasons, wanting to stay with a platonic friend, getting their family of their back, having a good excuse to stay close to a partner-in-crime(-solving)... anything.</p><p>The outside world assumes the relationship is The Most Romantic One Ever (Tm) - whether that's a deliberate deception or an accident is up to you.</p><p>The people involved never fall in love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taehyung has just finished brushing when Jungkook speeds up to him.</p><p>“Seungmin wants you down in five- you just woke up?”</p><p>“He was up late texting a girl last night.” Baekhyun declares by his side.</p><p>“Again? This is what, like, the second this year?” Jungkook huffs, putting his hands on his hips. “There are still girls who’ll date you so close to graduation?.”</p><p>“I don’t see why that matters!” Baekhyun argues, and he and Jungkook thence descend into bickering about Taehyung like he isn’t there to speak for himself.</p><p>Either way, Taehyung isn’t awake enough to have this conversation yet, he doesn’t understand how Baekhyun is. Or how his parents are either.</p><p>“‘S milk ready yet?” He mumbles, testing out whether the insides of his mouth still feel warm and bloated. They don’t.</p><p>Jungkook breaks off whatever he was saying to Baekhyun to eye him up and down. “I don’t know what girls see in you. Is it the cute boy vibes? The “I want to take care of you” factor? Or is it your face, ‘cause then one look at your bloated face in the morning is bound to get rid of whatever pretty boy image of you they have in their heads.”</p><p>“Do you <em> insist </em> on aggravating me, Jungkook, I swear-”</p><p>“What?” Jungkook grins roguishly and Taehyung really doesn’t have the energy for this. “Wanna go?”</p><p>Baekhyun smirks and just flies higher, as if he’s better than this whole affair, and looks down at Jungkook. “You looking to be put in place?”</p><p>Taehyung seriously doesn’t know how Baekhyun came from him. He’s not this competitive, especially not in the morning. And he definitely doesn’t do anything to rile up Jungkook’s competitive streak either. That’s a whole lot more effort than it’s worth. He doesn’t know why Baekhyun bothers when Jungkook would probably eventually win if Taehyung never pulled him out of the thick of it. He doesn’t know Jungkook came from his Daddy either, but lately he’s been thinking it’s maybe more of a combination of him and the royal family who created Jungkook with his Daddy and not simply from his Daddy himself. Pixies of exposure are different than pixies by birth or accumulation, after all. Jungkook and Hyunjin are proof of it. Well, Jungkook more so than Hyunjin. Hyunjin and his Pa are way more similar than Jungkook and his Daddy are.</p><p>But again, these are thoughts for a more awake Taehyung.</p><p>Jungkook, in the meantime, has flown up to meet Baekhyun in the air and both are shrouded in pixie dust storms that make Taehyung regret waking up. He reaches above his head and makes his presence known to Baekhyun so he can slow the storm circling in hard to look at light around him to let Taehyung pluck him by his translucent wings and stuff him in the crook of his shoulder while he goes downstairs. Baekhyun whines the whole time and Jungkook follows, teasing in close about how this means he’s won, but Taehyung’s tired enough to tune it all out until he collapses at the table. Baekhyun lets out an undignified squawk as he’s jostled from his place and Taehyng just knows Jungkook’s grinning smugly at him, even if he can’t hear anything.</p><p>There are footsteps, and then his Daddy’s voice fades into focus. “What’s this?” He asks. Taehyung can imagine perfectly the arch in his eyebrow.</p><p>“Jungkook and Baekhyun almost fought again this morning.”</p><p>“Hey!” Baekhyun slaps his cheek and Taehyung pouts from where his face is smushed into the brown wood of the dinner table. Even if Baekhyun is only about as big as his cheek, he’s a pixie and pixies are the very definition of strength. “You can’t tell him that!”</p><p>Minho sighs. “Jungkook, we’ve talked about this. There’s no warranty on this house for you two to be able to fight like that.”</p><p>“He started it!” Jungkook shrugs and flies behind Minho’s ear. The appeal doesn’t work and Minho only plucks Jungkook by his wings and launches him in the general direction of the kitchen.</p><p>“Go help Seungmin and Hyunjin if you have nothing better to do.”</p><p>“Yeah, go help Seungmin and Hyunjin if you have nothing better to do.” Baekhyun taunts as Jungkook yelps and flutters furiously as he tumbles through the air to regather his bearings. Minho glares at him.</p><p>“You shut up, you’re no better.”</p><p>Baekhyun shuts up in an instant and there’s a soothing pat on his cheek right where it was slapped before the faint brush of wings against his cheek tell him Baekhyun is flying away. Presumably upstairs.</p><p>Taehyung sighs in relief, momentarily warming the dinner table under his lips until it goes slightly colder than room temperature the next second and he pouts again, and Minho plops down across from him and snorts, louder and more incredulous than Taehyung would like.</p><p>“Don’t act like you’re any less tiring than them, once you get your energy back, it’s a nightmare having to deal with the three of you.” Before Taehyung can protest, Minho barges on. “What, you stayed up late? Or is this a pixie dust addiction I’m starting to see? ‘Cause then we might have to limit your intake of pixie dust in the morning. It’s a bit close to graduation, but better now than never.”</p><p>Why do people always try to hold conversations with him in the morning like this? Right now Taehyung just wants to close his eyes and sink back into bed, school be damned.</p><p>“That’s ridiculous.” His Pa says as he comes out of the kitchen, holding three steaming mugs between his two hands, Hyunjin hovering under the third in preparation to catch it if it falls. “Taehyung is a fairy with a pixie, I’m not sure it’s physically possible for him to get a pixie dust addiction.”</p><p>The three mugs are placed gently onto the table and one is nudged in Taehyung’s direction. Taehyung sits up and stares blearily at his lavender mug. Milk and pixie dust. A fairy’s best friend.</p><p>“Thanks Pa, Hyunjin.” He mumbles wrapping his hands around the mug and bringing it up to his lips just so he can smell the pixie dust wafting up in the steam. It’s a mild sort of sushi smell right now, like muted avocado and a hint of cucumbers. He doesn’t know if Hyunjin knew he was up late or he was just being generous, but he’s glad he wasn’t hit by something sharp tasting like salmon or ginger so early in the morning.</p><p>His Pa pats his head and then plops down next to his Daddy. “It’s your own fault if you stayed up late, though. You’re a senior, any homework you might have, especially so close to graduation, definitely does not take that long. I don’t need to know if you thought it was a good idea to watch a movie or text someone so late into the night, but you should’ve thought about having school the next day first. I’m not letting you skip.”</p><p>Taehyung elects not to answer and instead takes a long sip out of his mug and lets his eyes close in bliss. He can never get over the taste of pixie dust, no matter how many times he has it. Pixie dust makes everything better.</p><p>Time slows as he sips at his mug. In the meantime, Hyunjin makes scarce of himself to go play with Jungkook and Baekhyun isn’t causing a ruckus, so he’s probably not with them and in Taehyung’s room instead, picking out his clothes. His Daddy stays where he is, drinking his coffee leisurely, but his Pa gets up quietly a few times, probably checking in on the kitchen or the pixies or his phone, wherever that is. Finally he settles down next to him as Taehyung is three-fourths of the way into his mug and gently guides Taehyung’s head to his shoulder as he finishes his mug. His Daddy’s feet make their way to his and his Pa’s pile and the morning is finally as perfect and floaty as Taehyung needs it to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>